When The Worlds Not Enough
by KiloWhisky-NovemberHotel
Summary: Lucifer wins. Meg thinks she does too... for a while. Then it's off to Camp Chitaqua and it's resident Stoner.


Currently in the slow process of copying this from my notebooks. So here is a little teaser/intro. Takes place in 2014. Cas and Dean will turn up soon. As will Luci. All your questions will be answered if you RandR

Meg was the lucky one.

The first year after the apocalypse she had been exactly where she had wanted to be, by the side of her beloved Lucifer himself. His enemies where her enemies and she watched in awe as he defeated the once great Archangel Michael, victory was theirs. Her future seemed brighter than it even had been, the angels had retreated with their tails between their legs, the earth belonged to Lucifer now. She remembered the hope and joy of that first year. How he would sweep her up in his arms and promise her the world and more... "We're going back to Heaven! I'm going to take you to Heaven" She had believed him.

But soon after the angels left, Heaven began to seem further away than ever. Meg didn't mind, she still had faith. In fact she was blinded by it, trusting Lucifer so completely she failed to notice as his confidence and patience began to waver. Earth and Hell was not enough, he wanted his home back.

"Why don't we return to Hell?" Meg had suggested when the reality of their situation began to sink in. She was shocked with his vicious response "A pit of abominations! Hideous! filthy!" The Archangels snarl had caught her by surprise, his words had stung, for the first time she began to feel doubt. Even when he pressed his forehead to hers and crooned apologies and false promises, doubt began to poison her once stoic conviction.

As the Morningstar's hopelessness grew so too did his fury. Meg was the only one spared when he went on the warpath. Some of his greatest generals where destroyed that year, and in the years that followed Meg began to see less and less of her own kind.

It dawned on Meg that Lucifer wasn't just killing those still loyal to Crowley or those that threatened his new regime, he was killing them all because he no longer needed them. The demon suddenly felt a lot less secure being by the Morningstars side.

This new doubt rattled her for it contrasted so strongly with her first impressions of Lucifers reign. The Croatoan Virus had created utter chaos. She had loved it at first, relishing the anarchy. This madness was where she belonged; it was where she was safe. By Lucifers side she had no threats, only the Winchester boy and his fallen angel. Even then, they were far away, scratching a living by looting abandoned supermarkets.

As the truth of her situation began to become clearer and clearer Meg felt... boredom? hopelessness? fear?

The truth was Meg was little more than Lucifers pet now, a pretty prisoner trapped in a dying world, the last of her kind clinging to the one most likely to kill her.

The Angels, The Demons and the majority of Human kind were wiped out within three years, yet here she was.

All these thoughts raced through the demons mind as she walked the white sands of a lonely island in the Pacific, the last place she would have expected to be at the end of the world. But then, Meg never knew what to expect anymore. She would never expect to find herself conspiring against the Devil either, yet here she was.

The Demon had had months to dwell on her suspicions and grief's since they ditched the endless turmoil of the mainland in favour of somewhere more "pure" as Lucifer had described it. Meg couldn't argue, it was a beautiful place, but it had a habit of loosening her grip on reality. Whether this was his intention or not she couldn't be sure but she wouldn't put it past him. Despite the beautiful home he had made for her, Meg couldn't wait to leave. Playing the housewife wasn't exactly her style and she cringed to admit that Lucifer had pretty much gotten her whipped, she had let him but still, wrath and pride where a Demons specialty.

She had more important reasons than simply injured pride to want to hurt and/or escape the Morningstar. No matter how much he would sooth and seduce her, Meg could never forget the way he had lied, used and manipulated every Demon in existence, including her. He had killed them all and it was only a matter of time till she was next.

Her resolve hardened, Meg got to her feet, brushing sand off her dress, a gift acquired from Egypt before he commanded the earth to swallow the cities up. There was a glint in her eye that had been dormant for years but now Meg had a purpose again. She didn't know how she was going to hurt the Devil, she was going to be free again.

Meg knew that if anyone could do it, it was her. She knew more about him than anyone on earth.

The demon made her way inland, heading towards the centre of the island she had called home for the past year. There was a house up there on the side of the hill, it had once been the home of an unlucky billionaire, until the devil and his consort decided they wanted it. Meg continued to climb uphill, past the house, racing the setting sun to make it to the top. Lucifer was out 'cleansing' the world as usual, he grew restless after more than a day on the island. She wanted to be alone for a while and when Lucifer returned he would expect her to be on the beach. Not that she could avoid him for long, he was an archangel after all.

Meg reached the top and swallowed hard. All those years of complacency while her brethren were murdered by their own father. She had been weak and she could not forgive herself for that, fuck she needed to kill something…or someone. She wanted the Winchester boy to come hold the Colt to her forehead and give her something to fight, she wanted that angel from Carthage to stare at her with such loathing it made her shiver. She wanted black and white again. She wanted good and evil at each other's throats, good and simple.

She was evil, a point of pride for a demon. Lucifer was evil… by goods standards anyway. Shouldn't there be an understanding there? No, Lucifer was true evil, the kind that burns up everything it touches, even its own kind. Meg smirked to herself; she was evil too, she would burn right back.

The last rays of sunlight sunk below the ocean and dusk fell on the lonely demon. She was perched on an outcrop of rocks, looking out across the sea. It was beautiful and seemingly safe but Meg was trapped there.

Not for long... She thought with a grin. As darkness fell the beat of distant wings could be heard, Meg welcomed them, they would be her ticket out of here.


End file.
